Second Glance
by Cold-Creature
Summary: COMPLETE! A handsome redhead whisks Bruce Wayne out of harms way; and off his feet. Has Batman fallen in love with the hyperactive Wally West? Batman/Flash – BatFlash - Bruce/Wally Slash - Light Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Second Glance

A handsome redhead whisks Bruce Wayne out of harms way; and off his feet. Has Batman fallen in love with the hyperactive Wally West? Batman/Flash – BatFlash - Bruce/Wally

Slash - Light Yaoi

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humour

**Don't like slash, yaoi or shounen ai?** Then feel free to go find something else to entertain you!

A/N: This plot is overdone. Secret Identities etc… Except this includes the twists and turns deployed by me!! Which automatically makes it awesome! XD  
To read this you'll have to forget the episode where Batz knows everything… In this - he ain't a bloody snoop!  
If you don't already know - Wally West is Flash…

I had great fun writing (and editing) this – So I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

* * *

1: Unique

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice was breathless, familiar, even comforting in a way; and Bruce blinked again, trying to clear his vision.

A slight smile spread across the younger man's lips while his green eyes, still wide and worried, watched Bruce carefully, waiting for a response.

But the dark haired millionaire could only blink silently up at the redhead who held his shoulders steady. Bruce struggled to pry apart the blur of events that led to this situation; but everything came up blank.

Seeing his stunned gaze, the redheaded man nodded understandably,  
"Hey, don't worry. How about we get you a coffee, to soothe those nerves?"

If Bruce had been in his right mind he would have shrugged away the redhead's reassuring touch, but instead, he gave in to the bewilderment and allowed himself to be led to an empty café.

Before Bruce knew what was happening, he was sitting at a table; the redheaded man already waving down a waiter.

"Yes, I'll have a cappuccino; just bring over a jar of sugar would you? … Oh, and my friend here… uh- Hey?"

Bruce blinked when a finger prodded his forehead. He narrowed his eyes, but when they focused on the man's happy-go-lucky smile, Bruce let his glare soften.  
"Yes?"

"What would you like?" the younger man's green eyes rolled playfully, his smile never wavering.

"Uh-I'll have the same," Bruce muttered, lowering his eyes to the table-top.

When the footsteps of the waiter padded away to get their order, the smaller man lent forward, his curious face invading Bruce's vision,  
"Hey, are you alright? That truck could've taken you out."

Bruce nodded, turning his gaze away from his savour's, trying to hide how much those words troubled him. Never before had he let his concentration slip so far; he had thought a comfortable walk through Gotham as 'Bruce Wayne' would have been safe.

It almost felt like the younger man in front of him, read his thoughts,  
"Listen... That driver was in the wrong, hell, he went through that red light!"

Bruce nodded slowly. He wouldn't admit how angry he was at himself. Damn it, he was Batman! That truck could've smeared him across the tarmac; and while Gotham lost Bruce Wayne, the League would have lost Batman.

"Don't dwell on it." Startled by the other's voice, Bruce looked over at the civilian who had saved him, "Trust me; it won't do you any good… Just be glad the worst didn't happen."

Nodding silently, Bruce opened his mouth to thank the smaller man but clicked his jaw shut when the waiter sidled up next to their table with two mugs of steaming cappuccino and a jar of sugar in tow.

The redhead grinned and clapped his hands together, as the waiter set down their order,  
"Fantastic," he looked at Bruce with an unwavering smile, "Sugar?"

Bruce blinked, then shook his head,  
"No, thank you."

"Your loss," laughed the other, smiling lightly, shovelling a few spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee, "So, I never caught your name?"

Bruce was surprised. Almost everyone knew him by face, Bruce Wayne, Gotham's millionaire. It had been years since someone asked him for something as simple as his name; it almost seemed surreal,  
"Bruce Wayne."

The redhead smiled and nodded, but otherwise didn't bat an eye. Bruce blinked when he realised there was no recognition behind the younger's man green eyes.  
"Wally West," the redhead said, holding out his hand, his smile still bright. "So Bruce, are you from around here?"

Bruce reached out, gently taking Wally's hand in his own, giving it a quick shake, before retreating.  
"Yes," said Bruce after a pause, "I've lived here all my life."

Wally nodded and smiled,  
"That's great… I just moved here last week. I needed a change."

Suddenly Wally seemed to grow still, and Bruce realised that during the conversation the redheaded man's free hand had been dumping spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his cappuccino - non-stop. So when Wally sipped from the cup and seemed unfazed, Bruce could only blink helplessly.

There was a pause, a comforting silence that fell over the pair as they sat, enjoying their cappuccino. But as the time slipped by Bruce became increasingly aware of Wally's twitching hands, but the millionaire wasn't surprised considering how much sugar had been in his coffee.  
"Are you okay?"

The smaller man started, blinking out of his thoughts. He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head,  
"Damn, sorry. I just hate long silences… Uh-Handsome guy like you married or what?"

Bruce couldn't help but blink, he sat still for a beat before he gathered himself enough to shake his head, his frown.  
"No."

Wally blinked; Bruce couldn't help but smirk at the man's genuine stunned stare,  
"Wow, you serious? I mean, sorry-"

Bruce chuckled; he couldn't help it,  
"What about yourself Wally? Married? Girlfriend?"

"Me? Pfft!" Wally waved a hand and laughed, but this time it wasn't small, but loud and bright, drawing attention from passers-bys. "Nah, sadly single. It seems the girls and guys are avoiding me these days"

Bruce was surprised, yet again, by this outgoing man, but he made sure to keep his bewilderment well hidden.  
"What do you do?" Bruce asked, for the first time in a long time, truly interested.

"Uh-" Wally rubbed the back of his head again, his laughter ringing out, "I usually take jobs as they come at me, you know? But-" The words stopped on Wally's tongue, as if they were caught in his throat. Wally shifted and glanced down at his watch. Bruce easily saw what was coming - "Talking about work, I got to go. I've got an interview," he jumped up scattering some crumpled notes of cash on the table.

Bruce stood, suddenly unsure, feeling his stomach twist when he realised he wouldn't see this man again. It was a strange feeling.

"I'm sorry I'm bailing like this, here," Wally held out one of the napkins, some numbers quickly scrawled across it "If you feel the need, drop a line."

Bruce tried to keep up with his words but Wally was moving too fast for him.  
"Uh-Are you sure? We just met…" as soon as the words slipped, Bruce felt like a right fool, it had been a long time since he had spent so much time with someone other with the League or Alfred, and even that was limited.

Wally froze, his smile slipping,  
"Of course, give me a call sometime. I'd love to do this again."

"When?" Bruce blurted out before Wally had the chance to turn to leave.

Wally turned back, grinning at the flustered man, then shrugged,  
"That's the cool part about it, anytime really, I'm usually free. Umm… Tell you what, give me a call tomorrow, maybe we can go clubbing," then, before Bruce could gather his thoughts, Wally gave a quick wave then ran from the café. Bruce watched the redhead ignore several blaring taxis, skidding around a corner before disappearing from view.

Bruce calmed himself, and then noticed he was actually flustered.

Never before had someone gotten him to say so much on their first meeting. Shaking off the strange feeling, the dark-haired man pocketed Wally's number, a small, light smile touching his features.

Something about Wally's character made everything else fade away. Bruce had almost forgotten about the fatal accident he had barely avoided.

"_Batman?"_

Not showing his surprise at the mental disturbance, Bruce started walking down the street in the opposite direction of Wally.

_**"**__**J'onn?"**_

"_You mental barrier was up, I couldn't reach you. There's been an attack in East Gotham."_

"_**I'm there."**_

* * *

"Getting a bit slow, Batz?"

The question took Batman off guard as he arrived at the scene. Flash zipped around large bits of rubble and turned cars, until he at the dark-hero's side, "Got the bad guy," the youngest super-hero chirped.

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes, flying down next to Flash and giving the speedster a swift punch in the shoulder,  
"You can't talk Flash, for the fastest man alive you weren't exactly here on time."

Flash pouted, poking out his tongue at the Thanagarian,  
"Hey! Not like you; I have a social life!"

As Hawkgirl got fired up, Green Lantern landed next to Batman,  
"What took you?" he asked while his green eyes watched over his lover, who yowled at Flash.

Batman narrowed his eyes, ignoring Flash, who was running circles around them to avoid Hawkgirl;  
"None of your business."

"On a date?" asked the dark-skinned man playfully, winking suggestively. Batman growled, his shielded eyes narrowing into slits.

Overhearing this, Flash zipped over, out of Hawkgirl's raging path,  
"Ooh! Were ya Batz?"

"No."

Flash pouted, leaning back,  
"Too bad…" Batman was mildly surprised by Flash's tone; he sounded almost disappointed. "Oh well, one day we'll hook you up!" his laughter ringing out as he dodged a swipe from Green Lantern.

"What about you Flash?" snapped Hawkgirl angrily, still fuming from his earlier teasing "Were you trying to woo some innocent woman?"

"Why? You want a date?" Flash wasn't fast enough to dodge an unsuspecting punch from Green Lantern. Wincing, Flash rubbed his shoulder, pouting, "No fair, you're ganging up on me!"

Green Lantern laughed, catching Flash around his neck, while the red-clad super hero giggled,  
"You're still single, kid?"

"Sadly," chirped Flash, squirming out of Green Lantern's grip.

Batman blinked from his spot several paces away from the playful heroes. Familiarity was tugging at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. Of course there was familiarity; he was with the League.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I keep getting faves for this fic – so I decided it needed re-editting!


	2. Chapter 2

2: Distractions

* * *

Dressed in a casual grey shirt and some jeans, Bruce leant back against a comfortable chair as he tapped at his computer keyboard half-heatedly.

Bruce cringed when he noticed he hadn't got anything done in the last hour. He had woken up early, unable to sleep in, and tried to finish some reports that didn't need handing in for another month. But his hand kept slipping to his pocket, fondling a piece of paper with smeared numbers scrawled across it.

Catching himself for the sixth time that morning, Bruce stood, grumbling. He couldn't just abandon his work; he had to keep watch, he had to-

"-Sir?"

"Alfred." muttered Bruce, sending a composed look over his shoulder, at his butler.

"It is almost time for tea, shall I-?"

"No." said Bruce unthinkingly, startling Alfred silent, "I-… I'm going out," he said, plucking the number out of his pocket.

"Very well, sir."

* * *

"_Lo'?"_

"Wally?"

"_Bruce? Hey, what's up?"_

Bruce paused, sitting on a park bench, in the shade of a drooping willow. The old tree was home to a nest of little birds that were singing irritably overhead,  
"Nothing… Are you free?"

"_Sure. Where are you?" _

"Gotham's Central Park. I was wondering if we could grab lunch?"

"Great, I'm starving! I'm close too, be there in a flash!" The phone hit the hook before Bruce could blink, and he was left to wait in the greenery, unable to send the happy birds above deadly enough looks.

"Am I interrupting your brooding?"

Bruce blinked, startled. He peered over his shoulder and blinked at Wally, who was hovering over him, buzzing with energy.

"That was… fast."

Wally simply laughed, reaching out and snatching up Bruce's hand, hoisting the dark-haired man up,  
"So where, pray tell, shall we grab a meal?"

Bruce shrugged, silent as they both walked casually towards the large gates leading out onto the main road. Wally slowly grew shifty and Bruce quickly understood the silence was off-putting for the younger man.

"Whatever catches our eye?" he suggested.

Wally smiled, his green eyes already dancing over several store fronts,  
"Sounds good. There's a Pizzeria over there?" he tried, pointing, eyeing a restaurant hungrily.

Bruce chuckled lightly, shaking his head; this man had no patience,  
"Maybe… How do you feel about Italian?"

Wally looked ready to drool,  
"I love Italian!" he crowed, punching the air, either ignoring the funny looks he was receiving or oblivious to them. But when Bruce raised his own eyebrow at Wally's antics, the man instantly quieted, calming himself, "Sorry," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem," in all truth, Bruce wasn't put off by the man's behaviour, he couldn't place why; it just suited the redhead.

Wally's nervous grin quickly relaxed again, and he casually started to talk at Bruce as they wandered the street.

"-And my land-lady is crazy; I swear she's out to get me-"

"We're here."

"Oh," Wally's faded away as he blinked and paused outside of a expensive looking restaurant. For the first time, hesitation sparked his features "Uh- I don't think I can afford this."

"I'm paying."

"But-uh," Wally's face heated as Bruce held a door open, patiently waiting for him to go in first, "I ain't… you don't know how much I eat, I mean-"

"It's no problem really."

Wally paused again before letting out a loud sigh,  
"It's your money," he muttered, before forcing himself to step through the front door, a blush lightly brushing his features as Bruce followed behind, shaking his head and chuckling.

Up some marble stairs, waiting by a desk was haughty looking waiter with slicked back hair and narrow, beetle black eyes. As soon as he spotted Wally, he narrowed his eyes, sniffing disapprovingly at the redhead's less than formal attire. Wally was startled by the sudden scrutiny, and shifted uncomfortably. He still tried to smile at the waiter,

"Table for two-?"

"Excuse me sir, but I don't believe you have a reservation-? Oh! Bruce Wayne, I didn't see you there."

Bruce's eyes had lost all laughter as they focused on the waiter; he made an unpleased sound when Wally darted back, to hide behind him,

"Lawrence, table for two."

"Y-Yes sir, right away."

Wally had been peering over Bruce's shoulder, watching the exchange, his grin reforming and growing wide, but said nothing as the same waiter led them to a table at the back of the restaurant, grovelling shamelessly. When the waiter finally left, Wally laughed,  
"Come here often?"

"Sometimes…" Bruce said under his breath, appalled by the blatant disrespect he had never before seen in one of his favourite restaurants.

Wally shrugged,  
"Whatever, this place is… amazing… but, uh-… Are you sure you can afford this?"

Watching his new companion look at him, so worriedly, biting his lower lip, Bruce couldn't help but offer a small smile.  
"As I said before Wally, it's no problem."

Wally relaxed in his chair, his eyes starting to flicker restlessly around the restaurant, fingers itching for something. So when two menu's were placed before them, the younger man instantly grabbed one up and read it over, fondling the string and crape paper that decorated it as he did.

Bruce continued watching Wally, silently analysing the younger man and how he moved. He reservedly plucked up his own menu.

The waiter returned after a short time, his eyes respectively downcast,  
"Ready to order sirs?"

Bruce glanced at Wally before nodding, letting the younger man order first. Slowly the redhead began rambling off an entrée, two well sized meals, and a drink, all the while glancing at Bruce for any sign that he was in the wrong. He received none.

"The usual" Bruce said simply when the waiter turned to him. Lawrence nodded and scuttled off, still in shame.

With the menu lost, Wally's fingers fled to an unsuspecting napkin that he dissembled then started to tear away and shred the corners. Bruce watched in amusement; this man could not, for the life of him, keep still. "Are you okay?" Bruce finally asked, making the redhead jump.

"Uh-yeah, sorry."

"No need to apologize. Is there anything you wish to talk about? Did you get that job?"

Wally looked lost for a moment, before his eyes lit up,  
"Um-they said they'd get back to me," he said quickly, "But something tells me I'm not cut out for a desk job," he laughed again. Bruce thought of Wally stuck behind a desk and chuckled, the silence would drive the redhead insane. "Though, there's a position vacant at a local café, who knows? But I need a job I can bail out of at any moment; that probably narrows things down considerably."

Bruce raised an eyebrow,  
"Why do you need such a flexible job?"

"Oh, uh- I do some… volunteer work; I can be called out at any time some days."

Bruce slowly took in the redhead's words, he could tell Wally wasn't lying, but something about his explanation was off. He wouldn't pry though; he had no right, considering his own secrets.  
"Sounds tough."

"Nah, well yeah, it can be pretty rough some days," Wally shrugged "I just need someone who can handle me bailing on them all of the sudden."

"Hmm. It would seem-"

"Entrées sirs?"

Wally's eyes lost their concentration and flickered to the food placed in front of him, he grinned eagerly but politely held himself back until Bruce had started eating his own meal.

Bruce watched out of the corner of his eyes as Wally somehow shovelled the food into his mouth without looking absolutely disgusting. Instead the younger man kept the same boyish charm about him. Bruce had to admit the younger man was quite intriguing.

"So, where are you staying?" asked Bruce curiously as he dabbed his lips with a napkin.

Wally was about to wipe his own lips on his shirt sleeve but froze, watching Bruce before picking up, what was left of his napkin, looking a little embarrassed.  
"Eh- Just an apartment in downtown Gotham. It's a bit small, but who's complaining?" Wally asked with a chuckle, "It's pretty good considering…"

"Considering…?" prompted Bruce sending the hovering waiter a look that sent him packing for the kitchens.

"Nothing," said Wally smiling, missing Bruce's silent waiter scare, "I've hit some rougher times is all."

"Are we ready for the mains?" asked the waiter returning, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Wally smiled easily at the waiter, nodding.

Bruce paused, considering what the redhead had told him, but felt a tendril of shame when he noticed he hadn't explained anything about himself to the younger man. As if reading his mind, Wally leaned forward on his elbows, looking up at Bruce with a grin,  
"What about yourself? What do you do for a living?"

"The stock markets mostly… and charity," said Bruce carefully.

Wally's grin seemed to grow,  
"We've got something in common, that's cool! What kind of-?"

"Your meals?" once again Wally's words and attention were lost to the introduction of their meals.

"I just help who I can," Bruce half-lied answering Wally's unfinished question. "What about yourself?"

"Uh-well," said Wally around a mouthful of pasta. He swallowed, "You know, just trying to save the world…" he laughed then, once again, loud enough to draw in attention from other patrons.

The pair finished their meals in a relatively calm silence, Wally losing his previous nervousness and Bruce enjoying his meal while secretly watching his companion eat.

When they were done the younger man looked ready to bounce off the walls,

"That was great!" he said, giving the blinking waiter a large smile as if the other man hadn't treated him so poorly before "My compliments to the chef!" Bruce smiled lightly and stood, Wally soon following, "Do you want to do something else?" asked the redhead as they walked down the steps towards the entrance.

Bruce pulled a mobile from his pocket,  
"Let me just call my ride, maybe we can-"

His words were lost as several bright flashes blinded him. Wally too, was startled and quickly lowered his head and rubbed his eyes clear as voices catcalled and yelled questions that neither man could decipher.

Chancing a look up, Bruce recognised the paparazzi, some from the stock weekly magazine and others from women magazines, who had been trailing him lately, concerning his bachelor status and labelling him the 'Gotham's Playboy'.

"How do you feel about your recent success in the markets, Mr. Wayne? Care to comment?"

"Please sir, can you comment on your strategy for our readers at-"

"Mr. Wayne? I'm from Gotham Gab. Who's your new friend? Or is he more?" called a woman loudly, shoving other's around her, forcefully elbowing another reporter aside.

Bruce blinked at the suddenness of the question while Wally started in surprise and stared at the woman like she'd grown a second head.

"No comment," was all Bruce offered, pushing his way through the crowd, hand clamped around Wally's wrist.

The younger man looked nervously over his shoulder as the paparazzi attempted to follow them across the busy highway,  
"Want to bolt?" he asked when some reporters ran after them, the Gotham Gab woman closing in fast, looking almost rabid.

Bruce took too long to answer so Wally suddenly gained a burst of strength. Roles revered as he dragged the dark-haired man back across the highway and around a few corners, successfully losing the reporters. Bruce was panting, looking over his shoulder,  
"You've done this before?"

"Nah. But that was pretty exciting though." laughed Wally shrugging, yet to let go of Bruce's hand. They started along the street at an easy pace; as if they hadn't been attacked by the paparazzi moments ago "You never told me you were famous?"

"I'm not," Bruce sighed, "I'm just well known…"

"As I can see…" said Wally, raising an eyebrow with a laugh, "Mind explaining?"

"I'm a millionaire."

Wally blinked;  
"Serious?" he looked awed then batted it off, so easily Bruce had to blink to keep up.

"Lucky. So what do you want to do now?"

Bruce smirked, Wally's casualness settling his heart.  
"I'll call Alfred; want to head back to my place?"

Wally nodded his smile still in place.  
"That'd be cool... You live a mansion right?"

"Yes."

"… Got a pool?"

"Yes."

"… Want to go swimming?"

"No," Bruce paused, seeing Wally pout, and rolled his eyes upwards, amending his statement, "We'll see."

* * *

TBC

AN: Hey mob. Thanks so much for all the beautiful reviews.  
If you enjoyed and/or have any constructive crit, please throw it my way.

Anyway. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

3: Bombshell

* * *

"I haven't seen Batman or Flash around lately," muttered Hawkgirl, raising an eyebrow, "Everything's so… quiet without the Flash around, and Batman not here to shut him up."

Green Lantern nodded, his green eyes watching a monitor,  
"They've got their own personal lives to live…"

"So do you." muttered Hawkgirl smiling and prodding her boyfriend's shoulder with an uncharacteristic smirk. "We should go out."

The darker-skinned man's smile was small, pretending he didn't catch her words.

Hawkgirl pouted muttering a dark 'fine' under her breath, then turned to stalk away and sulk. But a hand curled around her waist, pulling her back off balance. Her wings thrashed to keep herself upright, but before she could hit the ground she found herself on her attacker's lap with his lips nuzzling hers.

Finally pulling away, Green Lantern smiled knowingly, leaning close and muttering in Hawkgirl's ear,  
"New York, Central Park?"

"Tonight," agreed Hawkgirl, stealing a quick kiss before standing and leaving the monitor station.

Green Lantern grinned to himself smugly, turning his attention back on one of the monitors, trying to ignore a pointy look J'onn was sending him through one of the screens.

"I know, I know," he muttered under his breath, pretending to miss the psychic alien's smirk.

* * *

"Wait? My place?" Wally blinked over his paper cup of sugar filled cappuccino. He lowered the cup and raised an eyebrow "After seeing your place? No bloody way-"

Bruce frowned,  
"Why not?"

"Cause its small and there's nothing there… I mean literally, nothing."

"You're exaggerating again, come on, let's go." Bruce's small smile grew playful when the other man rolled his green eyes to the sky.

They had been meeting on a regular basis over the last three weeks; luckily no villains had attacked any cities as of late, giving Bruce a lot of free time. Instead of 'brooding', as Wally often put it, in his office, he spent his spare time with the redhead.

Wally narrowed his green eyes on Bruce and his smirk,  
"I'll make you eat those words. Come on; we'll walk."

"Is it close?"

"No, but we might as well. No point getting a taxi when it'll only get us there faster."

Bruce chuckled, hailing a taxi behind Wally's back before catching the redhead's wrist and dragging him in after him.

Wally mock-panicked,  
"Ah! I'm being kidnapped" he wailed as Bruce closed the taxi door, effectively cutting off the redhead's escape route. He quieted when the older man thwacked him across the back of his head. Rubbing his skull and pouting, Wally glanced at the driver who was watching them strangely, "Belmour Drive."

As the streets began to grow more and more ragged, Bruce felt himself frown. Batman often prowled these streets; there was a lot of crime in downtown Gotham, especially on a street that bordered Crime Alley.

"Stop brooding" muttered Wally frowning, as he stared across the street.

"Do you go out often?" asked Bruce as he saw less people wandering the grey pavement.

"Some nights," said Wally staring at the roof of the taxi, "There's this bar across the road I like… Maybe I'll take you."

"Maybe," Bruce echoed half-heartedly as the taxi slowed at the corner of the street, Bruce had no time to fork out any money; Wally was faster, shooting some notes into the fat driver's greedy fingers.

They both climbed out of the car and started down the grey-stained street. Wally kicking a discarded bottle away from the curb, towards some overflowing bins.

"My apartment isn't really much," said Wally as they approached a building that looked ready to crumble; several of its windows smashed, while the fire escape was jarred and gnarled on its side. Bruce kept silent, guiltily catching Wally's embarrassed eyes.

The foyer was a mess of broken tiles and blinking lights. Wally stopped Bruce before we moved to elevator, explaining that it was out of order, indefinitely, so the two men started up the stairs only to be halted by an old woman with a pair of sharp eyes. Bruce assumed she was the landlady, as she was everything Wally had said she was. She was rough around the edges, her toothless mouth snarling.

"You're late!" she snapped "I want that money, boy!"

Wally cringed under the woman's harsh, yowling voice,  
"I paid you yesterday," he said carefully, moving past the woman who was glaring daggers.

Bruce moved to follow but the old lady lashed out, catching his arm with gnarled, bony fingers.  
"Don't you dare-!"

Wally was there within a blink of an eye, gripping the woman's wrist, looking her in the eye as he forced her finger's away,  
"He's my guest," he said calmly, his tone stern. The old woman yanked her hand away, snarling when Wally steadied her when she almost tumbled down the stairs.

Then silently Wally took Bruce's hand and led him up the stairs. "Sorry," he muttered when they reached the second floor.

"She's…"

"Insane? Yeah, I know… I'd report her but I'd lose my apartment."

They arrived at the forth floor where Wally hesitated, glancing at Bruce, before giving a resigned sigh and opening his door.

At any rate, when Wally had said nothing had occupied his apartment, Bruce had expected a few personal items. Walking into the cramped room the older man could only blink as he took in the cracked window, collapsed bed frame and a frayed mattress, a tilted coffee table and a stove and sink that looked ready to junk.

Wally was leaning against the door fame, staring straight up as if trying to make himself disappear,  
"Why are we here again?" he asked quietly.

"This is…" Bruce trailed off, not sure how to continue "How much are you paying for… this?"

"$70 a week…" muttered Wally "It was the best I could afford… Damn it. Stop looking at me like that," Wally's usual calm, casual smile had fled, leaving him frowning helplessly, blushing and looking at his apartment shamefully.

"You can't live here" said Bruce finally, his shock draining, replacing it with determination.

"Have been for the last month," snapped Wally, but his anger didn't last. He sighed before moving into the room and opening the door of a well hidden half-height fridge, plucking out two sodas and placing one in Bruce's unsuspecting hand.

Bruce put the can down, shaking his head,  
"This place is a dump… Grab your things; you can stay with me."

Mid-drink, Wally made a choking sound, spluttering as he pulled the soda away from his mouth. He coughed a few times, waving off Bruce's worried look as he cleared his throat.  
"Y-… You're serious? You shouldn't joke about things like that," Wally looked over at Bruce whose expression hadn't wavered.

"Would I joke?"

Wally's eyes widened,  
"You wouldn't…" he breathed, throwing the empty soda can into the trash. Stalking to his floored mattress, Wally slumped down onto it. "I can't-"

"You will. Where's your clothing?"

Wally's eyes flickered open, still disbelieving,  
"You can't be serious… I mean, we just met last month… why-… This is insane!"

"Not only am I sane; I am very serious… Now move. You've seen how many guest suites I have…" Bruce growled, walking over to Wally's bed, kneeling down so he was eye to eye with the redhead.

Wally squirmed, looking into Bruce's eyes carefully, before resolve formed and he nodded,  
"Okay, fine… But as soon as you get sick of me; don't hesitate to kick me to the curve."

Bruce was silent, grabbing Wally's hand and jerking him up,  
"Get your belongings."

"Kay," muttered Wally, he pulled a backpack from under the mattress before straightening. He waited for Bruce to blink.

"Is that all you own?"

Wally made a face,  
"Don't have to rub it in."

Bruce sighed, reaching out a taking Wally's hand,  
"I'm not, come on."

* * *

"Haven't seen you around lately Batman."

Batman bowed his head, not bothering to speak, instead making a noise of recognition as he strapped himself into a seat in the Javelin. Hawkgirl rolled her eyes, turning on Flash who was buckling himself in, "Same with you Flash, where have you been?"

Flash's smile was brighter, if not blinding, than usual.  
"Oh, life's just basically turned around."

Green Lantern's eyes trained on the red-clad superhero that suddenly looked like an animal caught in headlights,  
"Found yourself someone?"

Flash chewed his lower lip, before nodding, then shaking his head,  
"Uh-… Maybe." he said finally smiling when Green Lantern went to swat him "I don't know, okay!"

"Going to ask her out?" asked Wonder Woman smiling; she had turned around in her seat so she could see Flash as the jet sailed through space towards Earth.

Flash's face seemed to blush even under his suit,  
"No, I think I'll wait until he asks me out."

The jet suddenly gave an unceremonial jerk and all eyes turned on Superman, who was flying the aircraft. The strongest superhero was refusing to meet their eyes.

When everyone's attention returned to Flash, the younger man could only squirm under the shocked looks, except from J'onn who wasn't concerned, or Batman who was able to hide his own surprise at the statement.

Surprisingly Wonder Woman also didn't seem fazed,  
"Ah, is he handsome?" she asked with a grin.

Flash squirmed under Hawkgirl and Green Lantern's penetrating looks,  
"Uh-yeah… Tall, dark and brooding…"

Diana paused,  
"He does not sound like someone you would like, Flash?"

Flash shrugged, sending Green Lantern a sharp look when he wouldn't let up,  
"He's nice… watches out for me. Damn, you guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay?" Flash finally snapped, glaring at Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

"You're gay?" Hawkgirl finally blurted out, missing how hard she'd made her voice.

Flash instantly looked hurt, ducking his head down.  
"No-well… I-" Flash's eyes flickering down, "Damn it! Stop looking at me like that!"

Wonder Woman watched curiously,  
"What's wrong Shayera?"

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes, missing her boyfriend's warning look,  
"Same-sex couples are looked down upon by both Human and Thanagarian society!" she said sharply, missing Flash's sudden movement, only catching the red blur moving to the back of the jet.

"Damn it Sheyera! Think about the poor boy," snapped Green Lantern going to unfasten his restraints "This is probably why he kept quiet about it."

Batman easily stood before Green Lantern,  
"I'll talk to him…" he said before walking to the back of the jet, leaving the other League members to an uncomfortable silence and Hawkgirl to unimpressed glares.

"Flash?"

"Batz, I don't want to hear it."

Flash's usual smile had faded into a sad, resigned look as he sat on the medical table that protruded from the wall. He suddenly looked his age, a young man. Batman simply sat next to Flash, keeping silent, thinking of what he could say.  
"You know she didn't mean that. John's furious at her… None of us think any different of you…"

Slowly Flash looked at Batman, his white eyes blinking,  
"You're not…?"

Batman raised an eyebrow,  
"Would I judge?"

Flash breathed a sigh, smiling lightly,  
"You wouldn't…"

The sudden feeling of déjà vu returned, but Batman couldn't place it. He pushed it down, instead sending Flash a comforting half-smile he hardly ever let slip.  
"Come on," he said, holding out a hand and helping the smaller hero stand. "Ignore Hawkgirl, she doesn't… know when to keep her opinions to herself."

Flash nodded,  
"I should'a just kept my trap shut…"

Batman shrugged,  
"You would've let it slip at one point or another. Better sooner than later."

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"You just keep telling yourself that Batz"

* * *

TBC

A/N: I quite like this chapter... I like cutting to the chase with stories I like, so if you like long, drawn out fics, this one ain't for you... This story'll be... 8 chapters long?? Yeah, that's right. So it should be up in no time. Just needs editing on my part.  
Hope you liked this chapter! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Fib

* * *

"Wally?"

Said redhead stirred and rolled over on his plush bed,

"Hmm?" green eyes blinked and focused on Bruce, who stood in the doorway of Wally's new room; that Wally had spent an hour drooling over and babbling about it until he was able to calm down, under one of Bruce's irritable look.

It was twice the size of Wally's apartment, furnished with a queen-sized bed and was well lit, revealing the bright colours that swept the room. It almost seemed it had been made for the energetic man; that was blearily staring up at Bruce, curled around an orange pillow, with tussled hair.

"Sorry I was gone for so long…" said Bruce slowly. "Something… came up."

Wally smiled easily,  
"Hey, no worries. Some volunteer work came up anyway…"

Bruce smiled,  
"Lucky, I was worried you'd be bored out of your skull."

Wally mocked surprise,  
"Worried? About little ol' me?" he gushed standing from the plush bed that he had been curled up on "You can make it up to me by swimming with me."

Bruce blinked,  
"But you said-"

Wally was still smiling as he grabbed Bruce's arm and steered the older man out of the room,  
"It doesn't matter, direct me to the pool and I'll go for a swim."

Bruce rolled his eyes, shaking his head in mild exasperation,  
"Fine. I'll come swimming with you." he grumbled catching Wally's brightened grin which in turn made him return a small smile.

"Watch out!"

Hawkgirl was grabbed and torn out of the road of an oncoming tentacle that would've struck and decapitated her. It crushed into the cement, sending pieces flying in every odd direction. Panting for breath, she sent Flash a thankful look before she flew straight up, hell-bent on attacking the monster attacking Central City. Her boyfriend was having as much luck as she was, as was J'onn.

Meanwhile, Superman and Wonder Woman were doing their own damage, trying to catch the beast off guard. Batman was trying to place the creature's weaknesses and was taking tentacles off the grotesque alien, while Flash played decoy. What alien could resist a moving red target?

"Are you even trying?!" he mocked the creature, dodging a powerful blow that pelted him with gravel. Batman took off said limb with a handy explosive.

"Stop it, Flash!" snapped Superman punching the creature in one of its many eyes, but it didn't faze the beast in the least.

Flash gave Superman a look as he side-stepped another tentacle-strike, but he wasn't counting on it whipping around and curling around his waist.  
"Not good-!" he yelped as he was lifted off his feet.

Superman and Batman were suddenly bombarded with more attacks while Flash had the breath squeezed out of him. Hawkgirl struck the offending tentacle, shocking the flesh with her mace, but the alien simply used another limb to bat her away, like an irritating fly, into Green Lantern's arms.

Shadows began to hollow in Flash's vision as he squirmed, as the tentacle tightened with bruising force. Suddenly the limb holding him shuddered sharply, before falling limp. Flash barely registered that he was falling, but before he could hit the ground a strong arm caught him around his waist before he hit the ground.

Blinking to clear his fuzzy vision, Flash focused on a familiar dark hero,  
"Th-Thanks Batz" he groaned softly as he made it to the ground only to waver on his feet.

"Are you alright, Flash?" asked Wonder Woman running to his side, steadying him.

"Sore." Flash turned to smile at her but caught sight of a wayward tentacle. "Damn it! Move!" he shoved Wonder Woman down but couldn't avoid the attack himself. There was a satisfying crunch as Superman killed the alien, but the others were more concerned with the painful crack of ribs.

"Don't move him!" snapped Batman, forcing Wonder Woman's frantic hands away from the young hero who was on the ground, gasping as his fingers twisted on the ground. Flash tried to ignore the thrashing pain and keep any sounds of pain down; but he was failing miserably.

Batman gave Green Lantern a sharp look when he went to help Flash, and then ordered the green clad hero to generate a stretcher.

On the Javelin, Batman strapped Flash into a seat, standing next to him during take off, then unfastened him when they were in outer-space.  
"I'll have to check you over."

Flash barely heard the dark-clad hero; he was woozy and his head span as he was led into the back of the Javelin. When he was seated, Batman peeled up the top of Flash's suit, revealing horrible red-blue bruises that marred the younger hero's chest. The lightest edges of the bruises were already starting to heal. Batman winced sympathetically, "We'll have to realign these ribs," he whispered, while his fingers trailed over three misaligned ribs.

Flash swallowed, his white eyes closed tightly,  
"Not cool… How long will I be at the Tower?"

"A few days."

"I… gotta tell…" Flash's voice wavered, his eyelids drooping "I have to call my… friend, tell him I'll be away."

"We'll do that when we get to the Watch Tower."

"Nnn…"

* * *

"…_Er, Bruce?"_ blinking, said Millionaire paused at the sound of Wally's voice on the answering machine; he sounded off, which caught Bruce's attention instantly. _"It looks like I'm needed for a few days. Three or four… I'm sorry, this doesn't happen often. I'll call you back later to explain everything… Sorry."_

Bruce smiled lightly, Wally was always too apologetic. The younger man was sweet; it didn't surprise Bruce that Wally worked so diligently as a volunteer. Wally had an innocent sense about him that Bruce hadn't even seen in Tim when he was young.

Knowing that Wally would be away a day after moving into the mansion, Bruce couldn't help but frown.

Re-playing the message Bruce listened carefully, wondering what was wrong; he just couldn't place it. Then he noticed a tired waver in Wally's usually hyper tone, it was dulled, maybe even in a little pain.

His inner Batman squirmed uncomfortably, paranoid thoughts swarmed upwards, but Bruce quickly stomped them out. He'd just ask Wally when he called back; there was no need to make a fuss about nothing.

Besides, he hadn't prowled the streets of Gotham in a time; he had to scour the streets. He had no doubt that the scum of the city had began to surface during his absence.

* * *

"Flash?"

Said superhero made a noise in the back of his throat, but kept his eyes closed, too exhausted to fully wake up just yet.

"Flash, I-… I wanted to apologize…"

The seriousness of the voice hovering over him made the Flash's eyes flicker open, then close again when the light overhead flooded his skull. Hawkgirl was patient and waited for the red-clad hero to focus on her.

"You don't have to apologize…" Flash finally muttered breathlessly, his body trembling as his ribs throbbed painfully, even after the operation to straighten them.

"Yes I do," said Hawkgirl, lowering her eyes, her wings shifting behind her, revealing her nerves. "I had no right to judge you, Flash… I'm sorry."

Flash smiled, reaching out and snagging her hand so she looked at him,  
"Hey, I know you… I should've thought before I said anything."

Hawkgirl tightened her grip on Flash's hand, shaking her head, her tone softening,  
"You're my friend, you shouldn't have to be cautious," she said narrowing her eyes "Such thoughts were drilled into my head on Thanagar. But I can't blame that; you're my friend, I should be accepting."

Flash sighed, smiling,  
"I understand… if you feel uncomfortable around me, don't hesitate to tell me, I don't want to…" Flash stopped, looking away, almost embarrassed.

Hawkgirl pulled over a chair, settling next to Flash's bed,  
"I don't know what to feel about this Flash… could… you explain?" her words faded out uncomfortably, a blush forming across her visible features.

Flash laughed,  
"Of course," he said shifting in the bed to get comfortable "It's just… I find both men and woman attractive." Hawkgirl paused and blinked; confused. Flash tried to reiterate, "I find men handsome and woman beautiful…" Flash tried to explain "If either asked to me to be with them, and I felt the same way, I wouldn't mind."

Hawkgirl nodded, but her eyes spoke uncertainty.  
"Is… that all? I don't…"

Flash smiled comfortingly,  
"What needs to be explained?"

"Don't… you wish to bear children?" she asked finally.

Flash shook his head,  
"I love kids… trust me. But I don't truly need to have any of my own… Plus if I really wanted to, I could adopt."

Hawkgirl nodded,  
"So… your male friend on Earth. You like him?"

"Yes… I saved his arse when a truck tried to run him down… Now we're spending a lot of time together…"

"And he puts up with you?" the playful, stern tone returning in Hawkgirl's voice made Flash's grin return tenfold.

"More reason to date the bastard," Flash rubbed his chest thoughtfully "I don't know if he feels the same, he's kind of… detached … or something…"

Hawkgirl gave a sharp laugh,  
"Well, opposites attract, right?"

* * *

"_Hey Alfred!" _

"Master Wallace? Ah, Bruce is in his office, I'll just get him."

"_Thanks, and don't call me that, old man."_

"I am not old…" the butler said plainly, as he peered into his charge's study, "Bruce? Master Wallace is on the line…"

Bruce took up the phone, nodding his thanks to the butler.  
"Hello?"

"_Damn it! You gotta tell him to stop calling me __Wallace__!"_

Bruce chuckled, signing a contract before turning away from his work, concentrating on Wally's voice.  
"So, how are you?"

"_Sore,"_ said Wally sighing, _"And tired… Been working. How about you?"_

"Same… Just contemplating take legal action against the 'Gotham Gab'…. They had an interesting article…"

Wally paused then laughter poured through the receiver

"_Poor bastards, nothing better to write about… Did we make the cover?"_

Bruce smiled, shaking his head as he threw said magazine into a bin by his desk.

"… Yes."

"That's… kinda sad. So anyway, I'm sorry I had to run away. I'll be back in a few days."

"It's okay… I-… miss your talking," Bruce paused, blinking, surprised he hadn't considered the words before speaking them. He blushed lightly when Wally laughed in the receiver.

"Uh- Is there a compliment hidden in there?" Wally giggled, coaxing a smile from Bruce, "Well I miss you brooding. No truly, thanks, I hate it here…"

Bruce frowned,  
"Maybe I could visit you? Where are you?"

"Uh-no it's fine… It's just; I won't have time to chat. Busy, busy," Wally's words were rushed, edged with nerves, and maybe a hint of exhaustion.

Bruce was slightly put off by what Wally was saying; the redhead must have picked up on it because he quickly apologized, saying he was a good distance and didn't want to trouble him. The millionaire wanted to protest, but he quieted, deciding he better reassure Wally,

"That's okay… You sound tired?"

"Yeah" Wally said quietly, "Very… I can't wait to get back…"

The truthfulness in Wally's voice made Bruce smile, comforted that the redhead appreciated his company,  
"Hmm…"

There was comfortable silence; Bruce could almost feel Wally wasn't nervous on the other end, "So what work are you doing?"

_"… Sorry? Work? … uh-"_ a pause Bruce wasn't expecting came and went, before Wally was babbling again _"I-We're just cleaning up a lot I guess. Me and the team just control the chaos". _A voice called in the background, familiar, but too far away to recognize. Wally made a frightened noise, _"Uh-I gotta go. I'll see you soon okay?"_

Bruce blinked hurriedly, unnerved by Wally's tone,

"Wally? Are you-?"

"I'm fine," was the hurried reply, "I have to-" the voice again, closer. Bruce blinked, he recognized the tone, but he still couldn't place it, "Someone's calling, I've got to get back to work. I'll see ya in a few days! Bye!"

Bruce blinked, pulling away from the phone when the sharp beep of the severed connection hit his ears.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Another chapter up! I hope you're enjoying this fic thus far!! If you are, please review and tell me what you like and don't like... I love feedback!  
Anyway! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

5: Wills

* * *

Wonder Woman paused in the doorway of the Infirmary when she saw Flash hurriedly hang up his bed-side phone; she started to tease him, already knowing who he'd been on the line with, but saw his heated glare and quickly stopped herself.

"Flash?"

"Damn it Diana! I was calling Bruce; if he heard you call me 'Flash' I'd be screwed royally!"

Wonder Woman cringed,  
"I didn't know I was intruding…" a half-lie at its best…

Flash slumped back onto his bed, pressing a pillow over his face, muffling his words,  
"S' kay…"

The heroine paused before she sidled by Flash's side,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm worried… I hung up on him; he thought something was wrong… Grah!" Flash scrunched his eyes closed "Damn it!"

Wonder Woman sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed,  
"I am sorry, Flash."

"Don't… No need. I wasn't prepared for it…" Flash went silent; his eyes unfocused, "Do that a lot…"

Wonder Woman giggled, patting Flash on the shoulder,  
"Feeling any better? How are your ribs?"

Flash pouted,  
"They ache…" he moaned dramatically, making Wonder Woman's smile grow "I need Mother Hen to make it all better… Speak of the devil, where is Batz?"

"Earth… he's been spending a lot of time at home lately… John swears that Batman has found himself someone and is spending time with his lover."

Flash grinned, sitting up, but fell right back with a wince,  
"I guess there's no way I can go spy on him…" the red-clad hero mutter, pouting.

The dark haired heroine laughed,  
"Leave the poor guy alone. Would you like it if he was spying on your romantic interest…?"

"That's a no brainer; he already knows! Batz is all knowing… He's Yoda 'cept he don't talk in riddles… often… and he ain't green…" Flash paused, thoughts trailing towards a particular all knowing, green, alien…

Wonder Woman cocked her head to one side,  
"Yoda…?"

"I already prepped Supes in the ways of the force, ask him."

* * *

He'd been patient, but Bruce's nerves had started to fray around the edges.

When Wally hadn't returned after the forth day; paranoia had started to set in. The dark-haired man wondered absently if the redhead had fled, truly not wishing to be in his company. But he knew Wally liked him, why would he run? His limited belongings were still sprawled over his bed.

What also had Bruce unnerved; was that he hadn't received a call from Wally in the last couple of days, instead the odd message when he was absent, rattled ones of Wally babbling apologies… but no messages had come that day and Bruce was unsure.

But while Bruce's feelings were ragged, Batman was having to battle to keep a bedridden Flash in the Infirmary. It worked out the torn muscle tissue had healed wrong after the operation to right the bones. This resulted in severe pain with movement. Flash was so rattled he had tried to bolt, begging to be allowed to visit Earth.

Hawkgirl had sided with the younger hero, but she knew as well as the others that Flash needed to heal. Later Batman heard Hawkgirl comforting the red-clad hero, who had been whispering that he was too ashamed to call his 'friend' again; sick of all the lies.

Bruce almost felt the same in a way. When he'd first invited Wally into his home, in merely a day he had several close calls with the young man's curiosity, one instance led to particular lever leading to the Bat-Cave. Even then, Bruce knew if he wanted Wally as a friend he would have to lie, but something inside him wanted to trust the younger man with his secret. But he knew it was too early to trust Wally fully.

The phone rang once, loud and obnoxious in his ears, it threw Bruce off balance. After steadying himself, he hurriedly snatching up the phone and put it to his ear.

"_Bruce?"_

The darkhaired man's heart rose and he smiled lightly, letting out a soft sigh,  
"Wally."

Wally seemed to let out a wavered breath,  
_"__I-… I can't come back… yet,"__ said Wally weakly; he sounded sad, truly torn. __"I-… I'm sorry." _

Bruce frowned, a tendril of annoyance lashing about in his chest,  
"Why?" his voice was sharper than he intended.

Wally took a sharp breath on the other end,  
_"__-I'm so sorry,"__ he said hurriedly __"I-… can't-it's just-"_

"Why can't you just tell me, Wally? I can hear something's wrong."

Wally paused, and then words poured from his lips, sounding hurried,  
_"__I- I was in an accident, I-… I'm healing up…" _

Bruce froze, his dark eyes narrowing,  
"What?" his voice hadn't softened, only grown sterner; he hated it when people lied to him. "You lied to me?"

"_I-I didn't want you to worry!"_ Wally rushed, but even Bruce could hear it was a half-truth. Wally was a terrible liar.

"How bad is it?"

Bruce imagined Wally doubled over, biting his lower lip. The pause made him growl.  
_"__I heal fast, I'm okay."_

"You didn't answer my question, Wally…"

"_Broken rib"_ another half-truth but it was close, Bruce's breathing hitched _"I'm fine though, I swear-"_

"-Will the doctors let you go?"

"_Not yet… Some difficulties with the operation." _

"Operation?"

Wally seemed to freeze up on the other end,  
_"__Uh- yeah,"_ he sounded like a little kid who had been caught.

"Can you come and heal here? I can order a doctor to the mansion?"

Wally's smile seemed to flash in his voice,  
_"__Really? Uh-… My doctor's a tight arse, uh-I mean… I think I can convince him… maybe…"_

Hearing Wally's smile, Bruce relaxed; he knew there was something deeper, but he wasn't going to pry, the redhead needed his own secrets.  
"Call me soon okay? I'd like to know by tonight."

"_I'll call the doc as soon as I get off! He'll let me go if I annoy him enough… Though he says I'm a total pain in the arse as it is."_

Bruce chuckled, totally relaxed,  
"Probably right."

"_At least you put up with me" _

Bruce blinked, he never truly saw Wally's antics as annoying, not truly, and it was hard to think others couldn't handle him.  
"Someone has to…"

* * *

"No."

"But Batz-!" Flash wailed, grabbing his cape before Batman could escape "You've gotta let me! Please! I promised! My friend can get a doctor to keep an eye on me!"

Batman sighed, tugging away from Flash who looked ready to cry.  
"He'll comment on your speedy recovery, idiot."

Flash was silent for almost a second which was surprising.  
"I-… I can't wait Batz, please! I'll say I hurt myself before I left."

"And how will you explain how you were able to walk with such an injury?"

Flash let go of Batman's cape, a turned so his head buried away into a pillow. The youngest hero's soft whimper made Batman freeze; the other hero sounded distraught.  
"P-Please Batz, I really want to see him…"

Batman swept to Flash's side and prodded the hero in the ribs, making the younger hero wince,  
"Hawkgirl's right, you are love sick."

"M' not" Flash pouted "I'm manly," he said flexing an arm before wincing sharply, lowering the arm "You're point is noted… If I leave, I wont to be here to take up your time. Damn it Batz, you said you were expecting someone!"

Batman nodded absently, not commenting on how the younger hero had eavesdropped on the conversation, concerning said 'guest', in the hall with Green Lantern moments before.

"A friend…" Flash stopped talking, silently prompting him to go on, "He's hurt himself and is staying with me."

Flash blinked, recognition prying,  
"Someone can handle your broody ass? I'm impressed," he said, smiling.

Batman growled, but paused, nodding,  
"He can…"

The familiarisation was tearing at the back of Flash's mind now; he went silent, looking over the facts, trying to get a grip of what 'it' was. "Fine, you can go." Flash's head shot up, his eyes wide and happy; forgetting whatever déjà vu he had felt, within an instant. "On one condition."

Flash paused, cocking his head to one side,  
"Mmm?"

"You stay in bed."

Flash pouted,  
"If he helps me, can I go swimming?"

Batman paused, reminding himself to brood on the odd feelings that accompanied his and Flash's conversation another time, even if Wally would tell him off for it.

"Yes… but you'll ache from moving."

Flash smiled, uncaringly, as if he felt no pain as he sat up,  
"Fantastic! I've got to call him. He's been worried…"

* * *

TBC

A/N: Sorry this was late! Forgive and review! Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

6: Kiss

* * *

Bruce raised an eyebrow when Wally appeared on his doorstep, leaning heavily on his crutches, sweating and wavering on his feet. He hurriedly helped by taking a good portion of younger man's weight and helped him to the stairs, where the redhead looked distraught, shaking his head,  
"I won't make it up those stairs…"

The worry in Bruce roared alive like a match doused with fuel,  
"Okay, we'll stay down here. I'll get Alfred to make us tea."

Tea and crumpets later; Wally still looked unable to scale the stairs, his skin was pale and he looked ready to fall asleep. If Bruce wasn't already worried, Batman was clawing at restraints, ready to kill whoever did this to his friend.

"I fell," Bruce froze, looking up at Wally; who seemed to have, once again, read his thoughts. "Hard… I decided to stay away; I really didn't want to worry you, Bruce…"

The truthfulness made the millionaire smile.  
"I know. I just hate secrets…" Instantly something shifted in Wally's green eyes, he looked suddenly overly nervous, "I can keep secrets, Wally." he prompted.

Wally laughed, but it was hollow and Bruce stopped himself from flinching,  
"I know… I feel terrible. But I can't…" Wally's voice was suddenly raw, and he was shaking visibly.

Bruce shook his head, standing and walking to Wally; he sat next to the young man and wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders, gently pulling him closer. Even if Wally winced, he hid it as he let himself rest against the taller man's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it now," Bruce offered hurriedly, giving the smaller man's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "You're here, you're safe… you're here to heal, so don't stress."

The weakest of smiles was given to Bruce, before Wally literally fell asleep where he was. Surprised, the millionaire could only hold the lithe man where he was before Alfred entered half-an-hour later.

"Sir?" he asked, his face not changing to reveal his surprise.

Bruce smiled lightly,  
"My arms asleep… I don't want to wake him."

Alfred nodded and helpfully plucked up a nearby cushion, offering to use it as a substitute for Bruce's shoulder. Instead Bruce took it and put it on his lap, before lowering Wally, gently, onto it.

"Could you get me my paperwork?"

Two hours later, Wally stirred, eyes flickering to find his stitches were cramping up a storm, he moaned, unable to straighten his body.

Bruce glanced down and saw his companion was awake.  
"Wally?"

Glancing up the redhead saw Bruce wearing a pair of reading glasses, a pen in hand and papers in another. Wally blinked, noticing where he was lying and blushed, but made no move to get away.

Bruce saw the blush and smiled lightly at the smaller man.  
"It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"I can't move."

Bruce blinked slowly,  
"What?"

"My side is cramping… I can't move."

Bruce swore under his breath,  
"Where?" a hand crept up Wally's left side, barely touching, but resulting in a sharp flinch, "May I?"

Wally's nod was careful and unsure, but Bruce took no time to ponder it as he pulled up the shirt. He barely heard his own gasp, too shocked to really focus on keeping his expression in check. Wally expression revealed the anxiety and shot his eyes away from Bruce's, dodging them fearfully.

The wound was bruised deeply; an even larger portion surrounded it revealed the bruises original size.  
"A… A fall?" he asked disbelievingly.

Wally shuddered when Bruce's finger brushed the sensitive skin. Seeing the pain it caused, Bruce retracted his hand like he had been burnt. He wanted to hush Wally and tell him it would be fine, but instead the older man forced himself to stop, shaking himself mentally, trying to find logic. It was then he found that irritable familiar feeling of déjà vu hovering, this time he paused, because it was consuming.

The stitches reminded him of Flash's own incident, he finally concluded. Flash was in much the same state, but the other superhero could handle this easily. Wally was mortal; such a wound could be fatal.

Replacing the material Bruce looked towards a nearby doorway,  
"Alfred?"

The greying butler appeared silently,  
"Master Wayne?"

"Call Doctor Myers, please."

"Right away, sir."

Wally was looking mildly confused, he watched Bruce silently, asking and waiting for an explanation. The millionaire gave in, gently touching Wally's red hair, trying his best to offer comfort,  
"He's a good doctor… Go to sleep."

"Aren't you…?" Wally almost looked ready to lift himself, but Bruce could tell it would cause tearing pain.

"Don't. I'm fine," the sceptical look from the smaller man made Bruce smile "Sleep."

Wally would've protested, he convinced himself, as his eye-lids grew heavy. He closed his eyes and momentarily noticed how simply knowing Bruce was watching over him while he slept made the pain fade into an almost dull numbness.

* * *

"When did this happen?"

"Four days ago I believe," Bruce voice was calm. "Says he fell."

"Must've been a good one…" muttered the doctor, looking closer "He must've fallen two weeks ago."

"Two..?"

"There's no way he could've healed so fast."

"He would've shown signs of the pain." said Bruce shaking his head, confused, he'd even seen Wally's unbruised side when they went swimming together the day he left.

"Impossible…" said Myers shrugging simply, leaning backwards. Wally was still amazingly asleep, even after Bruce gently slipped away.

Bruce went silent; he had no explanation, nor the doctor. An answer was there, Bruce just couldn't see it. It was almost as if he'd seen this before. How had he missed the quick healing?

"Well…?"

"Ah, bed-rest… He needs lots of sleep, of course," offered the doctor, unable to tear his eyes away from the wound. He paused, blinking as he observed the stiches "I haven't seen this style of stiches in ages… efficient, quite complex." he muttered under his breath.

Bruce ignored Myers' words, too concerned by Wally's pale complexion,  
"Do you suggest anything else?"

Myers glanced back at Bruce, a small smile forming,  
"Yes… Good company, someone to talk to."

Bruce rolled his eyes,  
"Myers…"

"It's the truth," the doctor said shrugging, a light smile on his features "Alfred told me Wally here, is a social creature; being left alone would only hinder his recovery, don't you agree?"

Bruce hated to admit it, but the doctor was right. He nodded slowly,  
"Wally can't handle extended moments of silence; I don't know how he'll handle days in bed."

Myers laughed,  
"Well, sleep hopefully… Board games are helpful, movies… but never alone."

* * *

"How'd I get upstairs?" asked Wally slowly, when Bruce entered the bedroom holding an overflowing stack of paperwork in his hands and a pen between his teeth.

Bruce paused, before walking to a desk that had been placed next to the double bed, where he set down the mass of contracts concerning Wayne Enterprises, and grabbed the pen from his mouth. Wally eyed Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"I carried you up," said Bruce finally, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Wally gave a surprised blink, before his eyes widened,  
"Wait, you're serious? Damn it, Bruce… I'm sorry-"

"Don't be… The Doctor came…" Bruce changed the subject, but was careful to avoid bring up the wound, for some reason he could tell it would only get the redhead worked up. He would work it out himself, another time "He checked you over, said bed-rest and cable-tv will heal you up."

Wally's smile grew, his eyes gaining their usual brilliance.  
"Sounds like my kind of doctor!" he almost went to punch the air, but thought better of it and lowered his arm.

Bruce chuckled, turning back to his papers,  
"No stunts obviously… I'll have to keep an eye on you."

"You sound a lot like my doctor," said Wally sighing, flopping back on the pillows, "Now there's someone who can brood."

"Should I be jealous?" said Bruce playfully, before quickly silencing himself, not sure what his words implied.

But Wally seemed oblivious.  
"Nah. But you guys would probably get on…" Wally paused, "Creepy."

"What?"

"The similarities scare me."

Bruce laughed when he saw Wally's expression, it was one he'd never seen before, so innocently lost in thought,  
"Now you're brooding," he pointed out.

Mock-horror swept across Wally's face,  
"It's contagious!" he tried to move suddenly but instead gasped and went ridged, the muscles on his side cramping unhelpfully. The laughter was lost and Bruce quickly offered some pain killers the doctor produced for such occasions. Wally lowered his eyes after swallowing the tablets down, his smile light and wistful, "My hero."

Bruce paused, the irony was overwhelming for that moment and his expression softened into a steady smile, Wally chanced a glance up and caught it, "Up for a movie?" he asked before the moment could get awkward.

Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes playfully,  
"I'll show you my collection."

Two hours later found Bruce and Wally leaning against the bed's headboard, watching a large screen tv that had lowered from the ceiling. It had taken Bruce quite some time to calm the smaller man; Wally had babbled excitedly about the technology, but when the movie started, the redhead settled instantly, absorbed in the screen.

Bruce's shoulder was supporting Wally's head; the younger man had grown tired quickly. The movie's climax was long winded and the redhead's eyes continued to drift shut, fluttering open, then falling shut again.

"Sleep?" Bruce whispered, as the hero in the film fought off the villain, trying desperately to reach for his gun.

"M', not yet."

Bruce cocked his head so he could watch Wally; the redhead's clashing green eyes were dulled with exhaustion. A light flickered across the screen, Bruce's eyes slowly took in his companion's features, and he blinked,  
"You have freckles" Bruce whispered softly.

Wally nodded, tiredly, slowly turning his head towards Bruce's. A thick silence fell over them both as their noses touched, a feather light brush of skin. The dark haired man's face heated but Wally eyes showed no surprise or discomfort, he simply smiled.

Bruce wasn't sure who moved closer first, the only thing that registered in the back of his mind was warm, firm lips pressed against his own. Neither man dared to deepen the kiss, nor pull away. It was only a simple press of lips, a sign of simple fondness that radiated from the redhead.

When Wally's lips fell away from Bruce's, the millionaire felt an odd warmth rise in his chest, which was quickly batted down by a tendril of dread concerning what would follow. Unperturbed, Wally simply placed a hand on Bruce's arm and gave a comforting squeeze, and then his head fell on the larger man's shoulder and his eye-lids won over, sleep claiming him.

Bruce barely saw the credits role across the screen, a thick daze had made all logical thoughts flee and silence reign. Even Batman was stunned into darkness. The conflicting emotions soon roared up into Bruce's head, drowning the moment of surprise and pleasure.

What was he supposed to feel? What did the warm feeling of satisfaction in his chest mean? It was like, for a moment, everything else didn't matter… Gotham had faded into the background, Batman never existed… For once 'Bruce' had something solid to hold on to.

Pushing the thoughts away, the muddle of notions was quickly forced out of reach; Bruce went to stand from the bed, but froze when he found Wally still resting on his shoulder, a hand gently curled around his arm.

The large tv screen flickered off in the background as Bruce lowered his head and let out a slow breath.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

TBC

A/N: Truthfully, I enjoyed writing this chapter... Only two more to go...!!  
Oh, and I'm loving how people think Batz and Flash are missing the obvious (Since WE know, it's obvious for us), but truthfully, what's the likelihood of this EVER happening...?  
Thank for reading and hope you're enjoying this so far! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

7: After

* * *

Sunlight trickled through the room-long window, sprawling itself over the bed's white sheets, creeping up onto the sleeping pair.

Green eyes fluttered open, before twitching into a grimace. Wally grunted painfully as he tried to focus, waiting for hazardous blurs to slowly take shape, piecing together.

"Bruce?"

The dark-haired man stirred, before his own dark eyes flickered open. He soon registered Wally on his shoulder, but seeing the smaller man's face so close only brought on the recollection of the kiss, and he started helplessly.

The jolt jostled the redhead and tore a gasp from Wally's throat; he made a sore sound as his bruises gave unhelpful throbs.

Seeing Wally' breathless and curling in on himself; dragged logic kicking and screaming to the forefront,  
"Are you alright?" Bruce asked gently, easing Wally back against the headboard with some pillows.

Wally nodded, blinking,  
"Uh-yeah…" he said groggily "Did… did you sleep with me?" he asked stupidly.

Bruce felt his face flush lightly and quickly averted his eyes; Wally took a moment to read the older man's reaction then laughed quietly, "Relax Bruce, you know what I meant…" Wally words faded and then his eyes widened with realisation "Oh…"

Bruce shuffled and moved to get off the bed, keeping his eyes away from Wally's wide ones.  
"I should get some work done… I'll… be back."

In blur of red, Wally shot forward, grabbing Bruce's wrist before the older man could go to stand. He winced visibly, but swallowed down a sound of protest.  
"Damn, I'm sorry… I didn't mean-… uh-" Wally's voice was strained, his side was thrashing with pain, but he kept his hold "I didn't mean to offend you… I'm-… I'm sorry." the last word was said so softly Bruce almost missed it. The loosening hold on his arm made the older man turn back to Wally.

The redhead looked terrible; his eyes were wide with fear and his expression torn. Bruce felt like he had physically struck the younger man, and guilt riled up inside of him.  
"Don't… I-… Wally, I'm not offended… it's just-" Bruce searched for the words as he looked Wally in the eye "-I don't… know what to think."

Wally slowly nodded; his hand drew away from Bruce's arm, his own expression unsure,  
"Uh-well… if you want… we can forget it-"

"No," the word left his mouth before Bruce could think. The millionaire growled inwardly, looking away from Wally's startled eyes "I-… Give me time to think."

Wally smile returned, as bright as ever,  
"Okay. Well, you grab you paperwork and I'll stare longingly at that collection of dvds while I wait."

The easiness of Wally's tone seemed to soothe Bruce's frayed nerves, and he returned the smile, if not a fraction of Wally's.  
"Be back in a moment."

* * *

"Batman?"

Hearing his alias shook Bruce from his thoughts. He was sitting in the Bat-Cave doing what Wally said he did best; brooding. For the past hour he had been turning over his thoughts, trying to discern his feelings for Wally, and trying to decide how to deal with them.

Straightening, Bruce slipped his dark cowl into place and dimmed the lights. Batman turned to a screen and allowed his fellow hero's image to flood the monitor.

Superman's face flickered, brightening the screen while the super strong man's features remained tight and irritable.

"Superman?"

"We're in Central City, we could really use your help-"

Batman frowned shaking his head,  
"I already told you Superman, I can't."

Superman blinked, taken aback,  
"But-… with the Flash out of commission, you can't-!"

"I can. There are five of you," said Batman simply "Now please, I'm busy."

Superman frowned before nodding, although reluctant,  
"Superman out."

"Sir?"

Bruce sighed, his hideaway suddenly seeming quite crowded; he turned around, removing the mask before glancing at Alfred with a raised eyebrow. "It seems your guest has decided to explore…"

Bruce took a moment to take in the words before he jumped up from his seat.  
"Damn it."

* * *

Wally was found peering around a corner, several hallways away from his room. He was leaning heavily on his crutches, breathing heavily but otherwise looking like a child on an adventure.

"You need to get back into bed."

Jumping at Bruce's voice, Wally looked around and pouted,  
"Aww, but Bruce-"

"No buts; get back to bed."

Wally poked out his tongue,  
"You're no fun, Bruce… I'm bored. I want to… play chess."

The millionaire raised an eyebrow,

"Chess?"

"Forgive my whim, it was best thing I could come up with." muttered Wally darkly as he started to hobble back to his quarters.

Bruce smiled and walked at a slow pace beside him,  
"How about a video game…? I have some stored away."

Wally blinked, stopped where he stood and stared at Bruce,  
"Video games? … You?!"

The shocked expression made Bruce chuckle,  
"I… had a kid live with me for a few years…"

Wally paused,  
"Yours?"

"Orphan…"

Wally laughed pushing open the door to his room,  
"That was good of you…" slumping back onto the bed, holding back a wince, Wally looked up at Bruce before patting the mattress next to him as a offer "Where's the kid now?"

"Grew up, successful in his work…" said Bruce sparingly

Wally grinned,  
"That's got to feel good… Someone getting somewhere because of your presence…"

Bruce sat on the mattress and nodded, surprised at how Wally had put his feelings into words so easily.  
"It is… especially…" he quickly cut himself off, frowning, but Wally prompted silently with curious eyes "I-… my parents were… they died when I was young."

Wally looked thrown off, but nodded, his face solemn.  
"Well… my uncle raised me, but he died when I was six…" said Wally quietly "You could say I was handed around to a few foster families before I settled..."

Bruce looked at Wally carefully, nodding,  
"I had Alfred… he basically raised me."

Wally smiled,  
"I knew the old man was old, but damn."

"I heard that Master Wallace."

Wally cringed, glancing up at said butler who held a tray of tea and biscuits. Rubbing the back of head, the redhead laughed uncomfortably.

Bruce chuckled,  
"You have to admit Alfred, he has a point."

Alfred gave an offended sniff and placed the tray down swiftly, before sending Bruce a soft smile and leaving the room.

Wally chuckled to himself, plucking up a biscuit and taking a small bite,  
"Yum, tea… Don't you have any coffee?"

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head as he poured a cup of tea for Wally and himself,  
"Yes, but I don't think caffeine will help me keep you in bed."

Wally's snort of laughter that followed only led to a confused look from the millionaire.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I like this chapter… I haven't looked at this chapter for months. It took me a moment to get my own joke in the last line. FAILS Haha!  
Please review!!! One more chapter to go!


	8. Chapter 8

8: Secret

* * *

Wally was half asleep when Bruce started to uncoil the soft white gauze from around the younger man's chest,  
"Wha-…? What are you doing?" yawned the redhead, blinking his wide green eyes up at the darker man.

Bruce didn't speak, continuing his ministration, removing the last of the material. The millionaire froze, gently touching the healing flesh, the deep bruise had already faded, tinted yellow and pink.  
"This-… This is impossible."

Wally froze, his body tensing, he glanced at Bruce carefully and received a pointed look,  
"Uh-?"

"You're almost totally healed… It's been three days; it should've taken at least a week…" Bruce spoke his mind, and watched as the words made Wally's nervousness spike.

The redhead went to speak, but closed his mouth, before trying again,  
"I-It happened-"

"A week ago, don't try and lie to me Wally," growled Bruce, leaning over the smaller man who attempted to sink into the pillows. "Wally, I want to know how."

Wally started then shook his head hurriedly. The redhead's breathing spiked and fear flooded into his eyes. Bruce's hand was resting on the smaller man's chest; he could feel Wally's heart-beat skipping faster. "Please Wally, I won't be mad… I won't tell anyone."

For a moment, Wally's looked ready to speak, but he forced his jaw closed and turned his head away from Bruce's. His nerve constricted throat made his voice croak,  
"Can't."

Bruce shook his head, trying to throw off his anger,  
"Don't you trust me?" he snapped, irritation growing.

Instantly Wally's eyes were on him; his stare so intense Bruce almost felt ashamed for pushing the younger man.  
"I-… trust you," admitted Wally, his green eyes fell closed as if he'd given up. His eyes reopened, hardening, gaining a quality Bruce had never seen before "When I heal up, will you go out with me?"

The question made Bruce flinch, he sat back,  
"Uh-"

"I'm serious Bruce… I like you…" Wally's voice was truthful, not letting his voice waver.

Bruce remained silent, his eyes betraying how flustered he felt, hearing those words made his heart swell, but he had yet to understand his own feelings. "I don't… know. I-"

"Brood on it," said Wally softly, his eyes showing signs of affection and resignation "I can't tell you just yet… I have to admit, if I lose you because of this…I-" his words faded, as his eyes darted away, avoiding Bruce's.

The older man paused, wanting to offer Wally words of comfort, to tell him he wouldn't leave him whatever it was the redhead had to tell him. But he held his tongue, understanding the younger man's words; suddenly aware that, he too, would feel the same if he ever lost Wally to 'Batman'. Not knowing what to say, Bruce stood and moved towards the door, glancing over towards the bed, frowning at the soft, sad smile Wally was sending him before he left the room and the redhead in silence.

* * *

For the first time in two nights Bruce lay in his own bed, staring at the canopy, prying apart how he felt. He had to get control of these emotions, order them; create some sense!

"I care for Wally," Bruce admitted aloud, the softest tinge of pink coloured his cheeks as he nodded to reassure himself, "He says he cares for me too." A warmth flooded Bruce's chest and he smiled helplessly. A voice spoke up in the back of his head, asking him what was holding him back.

It was simple really…

Batman…

He had decided long ago, that if he ever got into a relationship, that the person would have to be trusted with his secret. He had always known that honesty was the one of the only things that truly mattered in any relationship.

He had been pushing Wally so hard to give his secrets; but he had never stopped to think for a second that he could give his own. And even if he could, would Wally accept him? Would the younger man keep his secret?

"Yes…" Bruce sighed; Wally would never breach their trust, even if the redhead was betrayed, the younger man would never tell another. The millionaire could just tell the redhead was trustworthy.

So, if he could trust Wally… Could he love him?

Wally wanted to entrust him with his own secret. Bruce growled at himself, rolling onto his stomach and burrowing his head into a pillow.

For the first time since Bruce could remember, he didn't know what to do…

"Maybe I could-"

"Bruce…?"

Bruce's rolled to his side and sat up in one movement, his dark eyes wide and staring at Wally, who was walking towards the bed, showing no signs of his wound except for the occasional wince.

The redhead sat on a corner of the bed and looked Bruce in the eye. "I know I've put you in a tight spot," Wally began, guilt shining in his eyes "I'm asking too much of you…"

Bruce blinked, startled,  
"No-_what_?"

Wally sighed, rubbing his face quickly, trying to sort his own thoughts.  
"I'll tell you okay?" he said sharply, hurriedly, "Just… promise you won't leave me… you won't tell anyone… I… I know I can trust you."

Bruce knew he was nodding before he could think. He had to admit as he promised silently to Wally, that he could love the redhead.  
"I promise," a relieved smile formed on Wally's features and Bruce found himself speaking without another thought "And yes, I will go out with you."

Wally's eyes grew wide, his smile widening before he launched himself at the other man, wrapping his arms around Bruce tightly, his head tucking under Bruce's chin.  
"Thanks."

Bruce paused, taken off guard as he slowly let his arms hesitantly wrap around the younger man.  
"Wally… Are you crying?"

"No," whispered Wally hurried burrowing his face into the crook of Bruce's neck, sniffling, "That's would be unmanly."

Bruce chuckled; he couldn't help himself, his arms tightening around Wally, a sense of comfort coiling in his chest.  
"Promise you won't freak out… or laugh…" Bruce's smile slipped, and he nodded as Wally pulled away. "Kay," breathed Wally, taking a deep breath "Damn, this is hard."

Bruce kept silent, watching Wally carefully.

"Uh-… I should just say it right? …Well I- uh… I'm the Flash."

* * *

When Bruce's eyes refocused, he found Wally hovering over him, looking terrified,  
"Bruce? Are you okay?"

But Bruce couldn't answer; his voice was lost as he stared up the redhead, his jaw locked. His head was already teeming with thoughts which were flitting about in a confusing mess. The shock was keeping his dark eyes wide,  
"F-Flash…?" he finally asked.

Wally smiled, a laugh bubbling up into his throat,  
"Yeah, I said it would be a shock…" slowly the laughter slipped from his eyes and nervousness flooded Wally's features.

The silence that followed was consuming, Wally anxiousness started to melt into fear.  
"Hey! … Hey Bruce?!" the redhead's eyes widened, hands touching the older man's face "Are you okay...? Bruce?… Bruce, you have to breathe!" Wally's frightened tone kicked instinct into gear and Bruce took a gulp of air, but it wasn't enough to calm the younger man, who was still looking fearful, "You know… you promised you wouldn't freak out… Calm down!"

Bruce did what he was told, slowly calming his heart. Then realisation began to set in and before he could help himself, laughter bubbled up in his chest and slipped past his lips. Wally's fearful look grew; he stood and sped to the door in a blur,  
"Alfred? I think Bruce is having mental breakdown!"

Bruce laughed harder, steadying himself,  
"I-I'm fine…" he was able to choke out.

Wally snorted and raised an eyebrow,  
"Bruce, you blacked out…" the redhead seriously, before a smile broke onto his face, "I'm never going to let you live that down, you know?"

Bruce chuckled,  
"Get here," he said, holding out his arms. Wally sped back and flopped into Bruce's arms, smiling up at the older man before flittingly pressing his lips on Bruce's cheek. "This is ironic as hell." muttered Bruce to himself causing Wally to raise an eyebrow.

"Ironic?"

"So much makes sense now…"

"What? Was it that obvious?" asked Wally carefully, starting to look nervous again.

"Flash," said Bruce smiling, "I haven't been totally truthful with you either…"

"Wally," corrected the redhead, but his eyes betrayed him and his curiosity was spiked.

"Wally, the reason I was so hesitant… is because I have a secret of my own."

Wally's eyes widened,  
"Really…" he went silent for a moment, his eyes widening "Please don't tell me your some evil super villain?"

Bruce chuckled,  
"No… Come with me… I think it'll be easier if I show you."

Wally was led to the lower floor of the Wayne Manor, all the while Bruce was smiling and inwardly scolding himself for missing the obvious for so long; how he had ignored the familiarity he had felt whenever he was around Flash.

He approached a hidden lever and gently pushed it down.

A nearby wall groaned and shifted loudly making Wally start, his green eyes brimming with excitement. He darted for the revealed opening, paused and peered back at Bruce, who nodded approvingly.

The redhead disappeared, Bruce following slowly.

Wally stood in the centre of the cave, blinking slowly, only able to stare around him, at the looming stalactites above and the dark monitor's metres away. But soon his eyes were stuck on a black cape and familiar mask. He pointed, mouth gaping. He turned back to Bruce, blinking hurriedly.

"All along… you…? Oh…"

Bruce almost expected Wally's eyes to pop out of his skull, or for him to crumple to the ground where he stood, but as usual, the younger man simply straightened and shrugged it off with a bright smile. "It does explain a lot, doesn't it?" Bruce laughed, barely prepared for Wally to throw himself at him and giving him a powerful hug. "I half expected you already knew everything about me."

Bruce laughed,  
"I never got around to it."

Wally gave Bruce a raised eyebrow, before shaking his head and laughing,  
"I won't ask…" leaning up, the redhead caught Bruce's lips with his own. Without hesitation Bruce kissed back, his arms coiling around the smaller man's waist. When they parted, Wally was grinning crazily "We are so doing that more often."

"Never in front of the League."

"Are you crazy? Could you imagine Supes face?" Wally cackled wildly. "Hey! I guess this means the Gotham Gab got something right for once?"

Bruce couldn't help it, he laughed and hugged Wally.  
"Come on, I'll book a table at a nice restaurant."

Wally nodded in agreement,  
"And then we should go ice-skating."

Bruce was ready to shake his head, but caught the other's convincing smile; it seemed infectious and he smiled back, rolling his eyes and chuckling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was as he looked down the redhead in his arm, watching him with nothing but admiration and affection.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

End

A/N: I'm sad to say that is the end... I initially wanted this up in about two weeks... Gee, that worked...  
PLEASE don't ask for a sequel... I'm considering it already, and trust me I want to...

Thank you for all who has kept with this fic! And for all the amazing positive feedback!!


End file.
